The Half Blood Witch
by radoddish
Summary: Being a demigod is already bad enough, but being an Umbra Witch too makes it worse. Monsters and angels, great combo, am I right? But of course, Samael doesn't care. What he does care about is the safety of his family and friends and the upcoming Titan War. How will Samael overcome this? (Wow, Bayo x PJO? Never seen that before, am'I'right?)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello and welcome to my newest story. I promise, this would be better then the other trash-y stories I have. I hope y'all enjoy the story**

* * *

Y'know, being a demigod, well, it ain't cool. You got monsters chasing you every step of the way and you have to be a pawn of the gods, which is what I hate the most. But sometimes, it is beneficial. You got powers and can be a hero, like Achilles or Perseus or that damn mutt Hercules, or at least, that's how others would see you.

But me, I never felt like a hero in my own story.

My name is Samael Hell. Yeah, Hell is my actual last name. (AN: I searched up surnames from the middle english period and it's a real surname)

Anyways, I'm just gonna say that… I'm over 500 years old. Yes, that's very old, how the hell am I still alive? Well, it's because I'm also an Umbra Witch.

Now you may be wondering, what is an Umbra Witch? Well dear readers, the Umbra Witches are a clan that has existed for who knows how long. We were a fearsome group that made almost everyone cowered in fear. We had the power of Dark Arts, allowing us to make pacts with demons and use their powers.

As an Umbra Witch, we did many things, such as practicing the arts of alchemy, chemistry, acrobatics, firearms training, medicine, anatomical health, etc. Basically many things.

Now, our main choice of weapons. You may think, since we're witches, we use wands, ride brooms, and your other stereotypical witch presumptions.

No. We use guns. Yes, why do you think I added firearms in one of the paragraphs above? We have our own unique fighting style that lets us fight melee with both hands and feet along with firearms. How do we fire with our feet? Magic, obviously.

Finally, to become an Umbra Witch, you have to make a pact, or contract, with a demon. Basically, they're the ones who give your powers. While fighting, you'd be able to summon their limbs, or y'know, their hands and feet, er, heels.

My contracted demon is named **Madama Muerte**, Lady of Death. When I first met her, she was a giant skeleton with a huge cloak wrapped around her, wth only her face showing. She said that this wasn't her true appearance and it'll take time until she shows her true form. Still hasn't shown. Her job, well, was to keep track who dies. She's got tons of hourglasses, each one belonging to a person in the world.

Besides summoning our contracted demon, we can summon other big Infernals, such as my favorites, **Labolas**, who can be a pet dog sometimes, and **Phantasmaraneae**, who can be very nice, but can be very brutal.

It may all seem cool at first, but here comes the bad part of being an Umbra Witch. One, for the rest of your life, you have to kill angels, who'll be always targeting you. Yes, angels, as in God's servants, messengers, whatever. Anyways, in exchange for powers of the devil, it's a must to sacrifice angels as the demons, or Infernals is what we call them, love the taste of angel souls, or whatever they do with them when you kill those holy vermin.

If ye don't fulfill your part of the deal, you'll be dragged to hell. There's no way out of it. Once you make the deal, your fate is sealed. Also, if you die, you get dragged to hell, no matter how many good deeds you did. Sigh, the price for power.

Now then why don't we start our story, right at **1993**. What, you thought I was gonna start at the **1400s**? Well that will be a story for another time.

Anyways, I was flying around New York, fighting some angels, such as **Affinities** and **Acceptances**. They're the grunts of the angels. The weakest. Though right now I'm having a bit of a struggle.

I've been using some handguns for a few years now. The guns I've been using since the 15th century were destroyed while I was fighting some **Joys**, those bitches. Because of them, I had to use handguns, which break a lot as they can't handle the magic.

To get some new guns fit for fighting angels, I had a deal with a fallen angel named **Rodin**.

I met him some time before the start of World War II, came across some bar called The Gates of Hell in Brooklyn. After… an incident, I was trying to find a bar to drink at. There, I felt something unusual about the barkeeper.

After a 'small' fight broke out between me and him, which I won, he revealed himself. We talked for a bit and then he showed me his firearms that he kept in the back. There were some guns for mortals to use of course, but there were also a few weapons that were made from the depths of Inferno.

Of course I wanted them, but he said they were unfinished. He said he needed some demons to give it power, and not the lesser demons like Hideous, but stronger ones like Durga or Undine. These stronger demons were hard to come by and the only way to lure 'em in is with the use of Angelic Hymns Gold LPs, which are very rare.

I was a bit disappointed, but he offered a deal. A deal with the devil, boy what could go wrong?

Well the deal was that he'll find the demons for the weapons and he'll give them all when he's done. Sound good, until he said what the price was.

All the weapons together was a total of 100,000,000,000 angel halos. And all I had right now was just about somewhere near 4,000,000 halos. I stopped collecting halos sometime in the 1500s, thinking they're useless.

Of course I was about to protest but he said that finding those demons would take a long time, so getting those halos could use my time while waiting for those weapons.

Since I didn't have any weapons, he just gave me some normal handguns. Those were all he could supply for now.

So here I am now, in the city fighting angels. Right now I'm at a total of 99,890,648,098 halos. There were some times I had to spend a few halos for some more handguns, as they can't handle the magic being used inside them.

Anyways, I had just finished killing some angels near a playground in Manhattan. I sat on one of the benches, taking a little break. There weren't any children as they were probably at school, so it was awfully quiet. Using this silence, I decided to close my eyes and take a small nap.

After a few minutes of resting, I got up and was about to leave when I heard a cry of help. I looked around and saw a woman on the ground, with a baby in her arms. In front of her stood a giant man, which would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that they had only one eye right smack in the middle of its face. Oh yeah, the height too.

Yeah, this is a cyclops.

First thing I did right away was fire my guns. Now you might be thinking that'll never work, as monsters could only be killed by magical metals. But the bullets I fired are made of magic (AN: something like that), which should work.

Well it kind of did though, because I'm using handguns, the magic isn't as good as using my original guns. So all it did to the cyclops was stun it a bit. So as quickly as I could, I sent a Wicked Weave, or basically, Madama Muerte's arm, and grabbed the cyclops and threw it as far as I could.

A few moments of silence passed. It was then broken when the baby started crying, making the woman snapped out of her daze, trying to comfort the crying child.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you okay?" I asked, giving my hand out.

"Ah yes, um, thank you for saving me and my son," she took my hand, still a bit shaky from the encounter. She cradled the child in her arms as it cried from the scary sight. "Um, are you by any chance a-"

"A demigod? Why yes I am," I bowed, "And since you're asking, I'm thinking you're a clear-sighted mortal and this child is a demigod, am I right?"

The woman's eyes widened a bit, "Yes, I am."

I nodded. "And I'm gonna guess that this child is a demigod?" The woman's eyes widened more, but only for a bit. Though I saw it, which confirmed my suspicions, "Monsters usually don't attack mortals, so it was kind of obvious. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but it's really dangerous to just be strolling around where there's not many people. Monsters could easily go for the kill."

The woman sighed, "I knew that, but I just wanted to have a break from the world and have a nice walk with my child. Our lives have been pretty hard as I'm struggling in earning money. The candy store I work at doesn't pay well for us. I had to sell the house we used to live in and could only afford a small apartment."

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh I'm sorry, I feel so bad for you. I would give you money, but I'm saving all this to get my weapons. Not trying to be selfish or anything.'

…

Okay, maybe I could give her money.

"Er, excuse me for a sec', I just gotta do something," I said as I got out a small flip phone from out of nowhere. Or well from Inferno. As a witch, we can ask our contracted demon store stuff in Inferno. Pretty handy for me, as I don't really live anywhere and I could store up those halos too.

Using the flip phone, I rang up Rodin.

"Hey Rodin, can I exchange some halos for some money? Yeah about maybe 1,000,000. Yeah I know, it'll be from my halos, just get your demon ass over here."

Few seconds later, Rodin came out of a portal, which scared the woman. He had a bag, which probably contained the million dollars. I mentally told Madama Muerte to send a million halos, which she did. The halos appeared in some bag, which Rodin took while he threw the money into my arms. Seconds later, he left.

Welp, now I have 99,889,648,098 halos… not that I'm complaining.

"Here," I basically handed the bag to the woman. She got the bag reluctantly with one hand, carrying the baby on the other hand, and opened it. She gasped, almost dropping the bag.

"I-I can't take this, this is yours a-and these could've been stolen from the guy from that weird portal," she stammered.

"Eh don't worry. Rodin wouldn't steal from a bank. Anyways just take the bag, you can use it for you and your child," I said as I raised my hand to make a stop signal, "I insist."

Seeing as she still won't accept the bag, I made a deal.

"Fine, how about this? In exchange for the money, you'll let me stay with you and help take care of your baby?"

The woman's eyes widened. "I don't understand. You want to live and help take care of my child?"

"Yep. Listen, I don't really have a place to stay, so it'd be nice if you could let me stay at your place. As for the baby, I like kids, and I know how to take care of them. So it's basically a win-win situation. So, is that a fair deal?" I gave my hand out.

The woman thought for a moment, then set the bag of money down to shake my hand. "Deal. Oh, I almost forgot, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Sally Jackson, and this is my son Perseus Jackson."

I grinned. "I'm Samael Hell. And just so you know, I'm an Umbra Witch."

* * *

Life with the Jacksons was okay. Sally saved half of the money for Perseus' school in the future and used the other half to buy a bigger apartment with three rooms. The rest of the money was for other things, like a T.V. and a big sofa, and of course, food.

I had asked Rodin to send two thousand dollars every two months, since Sally's job at the candy store doesn't pay enough for the big apartment. I like to be prepared.

While Sally is at work and I finished hunting angels for the day, I take care of the little toddler. Perseus Jackson, or for short, Percy, was probably the most precious thing. I know that babies are usually adorable, but his green eyes are what makes him cute.

Now, with two demigods living under the same roof, you'd think monsters would attack us a lot. Well I was able to cast a spell that can ward off monsters using some rune magic. As a bonus, it also wards off angels. So yeah, problem solved.

Because of me, I'm sure the Jacksons will have a peaceful life.

Right?

* * *

**Omake #1**

It was a pretty sunny day, and also hot. Curse you Apollo.

Anyways, Sally thought we could all have a nice picnic outside. So here we are, sitting on a blanket that was laid out on the grass at the park.

It was going very smoothly. No monsters, no angels. I thought nothing could break the mood.

Well until I saw Percy holding a dead snake in his tiny hands. As quickly as I could, I yanked the snake out of his hands and threw it far away.

Note to self, keep an eye on Percy at all times, no matter how strong he is!

* * *

**Authors Note: Welp there's the prologue or whatever. I'm a slow person and so this took a long time for me to think and type. Now then-**

**PurplSky: can i write a bayo x reader here**

**AN: Wait what, um no-**

**PurplSky:**

**party rockers in the house tonight (bayo x reader)**

**by: ya boi ;)) (AN: you're a gurl)**

**bayo grasped y/n waist, seductively pulling him closer "bro u thicc" she whispered in ur ear sucking your toes. you let out a loud yeehaw as bayo begins to play party rockers in the house tonight. u go up to her and say "its party rock is" soon bayo begins to take out a uh uh diamond sword and beats the shit out of you. your lifeless body flails to the ground. you have been killed by bayo.**

**PurplSky: ngl this is some of my best writing yet**

**AN: Pfft okay then, thanks for that… interesting story.**

**PurpleSky: stay tuned for pt 2, bayo throws a brick at your face trying to find out the right foundation color**

**AN: Wait a minute, bricks at face… Are you the one who threw a brick at Jason's face?**

**PurplSky: whomst the heceth is this man**

**AN: Did you even read the books?**

**PurplSky: ...none**

**AN: ...OK then, well hope you guys, the viewers, enjoyed the Prologue and… this monstrosity by my friend PurplSky. She's making/made the cover art for this story and so in return, she gets to make a short weird story every chapter. Yeaaaahhh, sorry 'bout that.**

**You don't have to read them, it's just for some payment. Also for shits and giggles.**

**Anyways, have a good day!**


	2. Hurray, Vacation!

**AN: Hurray, another chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**2005**

Time passed by kinda quickly. That's what happens when you are immortal, semi or full.

I finally gotten 100,000,000,000 for Rodin and he gave me the new weapons. There were a lot and boy did I love 'em so much. Those angels shall watch out, 'cuz soon, their asses are gonna be so sore, they'll feel it even when they're dead.

The only weapon I'll talk about for now would be my four awesome guns. The names Rodin gave them as a whole was "Stairway to Heaven." Kinda ironic, don't cha think? Anyways, they are black pistols that are as big as my head with gems on both sides of the guns, which is what keeps the guns from breaking from the magic. Attached to it are little wings, that don't really do anything and instead are just for designs.

Even though they all have one name, I gave them each a different name: Tune, Piper, May, and Echo. Sounds good right?

Now then, that's enough of weapons for now. Onto life!

* * *

Percy has grown a lot and had turned 11. He started looking more like his father Poseidon. How do I know Poseidon is his father? Well uh, I found out who his godly parent was and I thought I would get blasted into smithereens when I found out.

While I was taking care of Percy when he was still a baby, I had accidentally fell asleep. I then woke up a few minutes later, seeing some man looking over at Percy, and the first thing I did on instinct was pull out my guns. Though I put back my guns when it was Poseidon that was looking over Percy.

Of course I had started apologizing, as Poseidon was one of the few Olympians I respected. And a good buddy to have sometimes. Anyways he said it was all good and that he just wanted to see his son. He then made me promise on the Styx that I'll protect Percy as much as I can, which I would've done. Percy was like a nephew to me.

It was all going good. Well, until Sally married some smelly fat dude named Gabe Ugliano. She told me that when Percy ever goes out of the house, the smell from Gabe would cover Percy's godly aura. As much as I hate the idea, it was pretty smart. Of course, I still hated it. Gabe was rude, obnoxious, and of course smelly. So smelly I could probably smell it a mile away. Ugh, let me just talk about something else, like Percy's schooling.

Actually these are pretty funny in my opinion, even though it's a bit frustrating. Percy had gotten expelled from every school he has gone to, like in his fourth grade, he hit some lever and his class took a swim at SeaWorld. And then in fifth grade, he shot the school bus with a war cannon. I don't know how he did it, but I was kinda impressed. Although it kinda irked me a bit. Because of all those damages, I had to pay for them all, usually using up the thousand dollars I'd get every two months from Rodin.

Now Percy is in sixth grade, attending a boarding school called Yancy Academy. Because it was a boarding school, I wasn't able to keep a close eye on Percy anymore. Though I knew he's still being watched over.

Sometime in September, I got a Iris-Message, or for short IM, by Chiron, who I met back in the 1400s. He worked as an activities director at a safe haven for Greek demigods called Camp Half-Blood. He's also a great friend and teacher, but gives bad pep talks. I've been trying to help with that, but no luck. Even with Hermes help, it didn't improbve. I had talked to Sally about bringing Percy there for his safety, though she seemed like she didn't want to bring him there.

Camp Half-Blood is an amazing place, and it improved overtime since I saw it in the 1400s. It's got 12 cabins, each one representing an Olympian. There's also a big house called, well, the Big House, where cabin leaders meet for major problems or something like that. There's a sword fighting arena, climbing wall, and even a camp forge. I love the place so much I usually go there whenever Percy is at school. In fact, I've been visiting after World War II.

Back to Chiron, he said that he and a satyr were watching over Percy. I was relieved that someone was at least watching over him. Though it wasn't until the end of the school year that he'd get attacked and then a few more days until I learned about it.

It was a nice warm but windy day of summer. Have to love the wind gods sometimes. The school year has ended and I was waiting for Percy to get home outside of the apartment. Why outside? Because that pig, Gabe, is having some poker party and is stinking up the place I called home. Actually, calling Gabe a pig is an insult to pigs. He's more like trash; stinky and disgusting.

I think my casual clothes had started to stink from him. I usually wore these clothes when Percy is around or when I'm walking around the city instead of my Umbran uniform. My usual casual clothing is usually just a purple sweater with sleeves rolled up, black capri shorts with a red border that goes down up to my knees, a vest unzipped with fur collar, and a scarf. When it's summer, I just wore a normal t-shirt and shorts but I never remove my scarf.

The reason why? Well first off, let me just tell you what my scarf is made out of…

It's made of my hair. Don't judge me. I had made it from when I had cut my hair back then, which was very long before. With the cut hair, I was able to turn it into a scarf.

Now the scarf. With it, I'm able to summon/wear my Umbran uniform. My Umbran uniform was made out of my hair and with scarf, I could wear it anytime. Though that means I'd have to strip off whatever shirt or sweater I'm wearing, which kinda sucks.

I should explain what my Umbran Uniform looks like. To be honest, it's kind of boring. The shirt is basically a sleeveless tunic that drapes just right over until the waist. Then I had a chestplate and shoulder pads made of celestial bronze that is mixed in with my hair, so it's also already worn when I have my scarf. Connected to the shoulder pads is a cape also made by my hair. I don't care what Edna Mode says, I think it's cool. Then I got some gloves that are white and purple only on the palms of my hands. I had gold thick bracelets around each glove embedded with 6 red orbs, which is a currency thing in Inferno. Last thing is that I had a belt that I keep all the time. It had four pouches on the sides. It's where I keep my lollipops, ambrosia, and nectar in case of emergencies.

Now lollipops, what good could they do? Well I'll just say that it's an invention me and Rodin created. With the right ingredients, I was able to create potions that could heal. I also made potions that could make someone invincible for a few minutes or make them stronger than average for a few minutes. Now why I made them into lollipops, it's so that I could use them in public to avoid suspicion. I could've used the mist, but you'll never know if they're clear-sighted or not. Also I had given them sugar, so they taste good.

Anyways I should get back on how I was waiting for Percy to get home from school.

* * *

It was kind of boring, waiting for Percy. I was about to leave and go to Rodin's bar for a drink when Percy arrived, FINALLY!

"Percy!" I ran over to him and gave him a big, bone-crushing hug. I hadn't seen him since Christmas Break. I think he grew a few inches. Can't tell.

"Ow ow ow, Uncle Sam, you're hurting me!" Percy yelled out. I immediately stopped and he started rubbing his back and groaned. "I missed you too, but it's only been like 5-6 months since we last saw each other so it's not that bad."

"I know, I know, but that's like the longest we've been apart, so I have every right to miss you."

Percy smiled a bit. "So, is mom home?"

I sighed. "No, she's still at work. The only people inside is the trash bag and his goonies."

Percy grumbled a bit. "Ugh, I wish he wasn't here. I don't get why mom married this dirtbag."

'To protect you,' I wanted to say, but of course I couldn't. Not yet anyway. Instead I just smiled a small smile and signaled him inside.

'Bad choice,' I told myself. When we walked in, we were hit by this awful stench that came from the living room. There, there was Smelly Gabe, which me and Percy called him, who was sitting at the coffee table. Also at the coffee table were his disgusting friends. They were all gambling. Typical.

"Oh, you're home. Got any cash?" Gabe snooted, that pig. I could smell his breathe and I was like 5 feet away from him. Blegh.

"No I don't got cash," Percy said.

Gabe lifted an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me boy. You used a taxi, probably used a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?" My right eye twitched.

"C'mon Gabe, the kid just got here," Thank you Eddie! At least someone is trying to be nice.

"Am I right Eddie?" Gabe asked again. Eddie just scowled a bit while the other two trash bags farted in sync, causing the room to stink even more.

"Ugh, Gabe, just take my money and we'll just leave you guys to your… game," I said in disgust as I fished out my wallet and got out like three twenties. I quickly gave it to Gabe and dragged Percy to his room, who had quickly yelled out to Gabe, "I hope you lose your game!" I just ignored Gabe's remark.

While Percy was gone, I had made sure it was kept clean from anything Gabe had put inside. I ain't having my boy sleeping in a room where it's messy and stinky.

As soon as we entered the room, Percy dropped his backpack and lay on his bed while I just grabbed his chair from his desk and sat. We stayed silent for a few minutes until I asked something a grandma or grandpa would ask.

"Sooo, how was school?" Gods I sound like an old man, which I kind of am. "I hope nothing bad happened."

"Um, no, nothing happened," he laughed a bit, but I could see his eyes. He's lying. But before I could say anything, I heard Sally calling out Percy's name as she opened the door.

"Ah Sally, welcome home!" I said as Percy ran up to her and gave her a long hug. Or well, she was making the hug long. She had missed Percy when he was at school, afraid he would be attacked by a monster.

Remember when I said she worked at a candy shop? Well every now and then, she'll bring a huge bag of 'free samples' for Percy. Though of course I liked to snag a few candies that weren't blue. Percy loved blue and would screech at me if I tried to take one so I just got the purple ones, since purple was my favorite color.

I got a normal purple lollipop and sucked on it while I listened to Percy explain what he did at school. As much as I kinda enjoy listening to Percy, I had a feeling he wasn't saying something important. Though the sound of Gabe's voice made me silent as I tried to keep myself calm. He was yelling for Sally to get him some bean dip. But we ignored him for now.

When he got to the part where his class went to the museum, his face kinda tightened. Sally noticed and asked, "Did something scare you?"

"No mom," He lied. Again his eyes are what's telling me he's not telling the truth.

Sally saw it too, but didn't push it. Instead she said, "Sam and I were thinking that we should have a small vacation. We're going to the beach!"

I grinned a bit when Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?" Percy asked.

"For three nights, in the same cabin," I answered.

"We'll start heading there after I change," Sally said as she smiled.

Montauk was a nice place. Sure the cabin was dusty and had cobwebs, but I know why Sally loved that place. It was where she met Poseidon. Then, after I met her, we've been going there, though lately we haven't been able to go as Gabe keeps taking all the money. That trash bastard.

Speaking of the bastard, he walked into the room, his stench overpowering the air freshener. Damnit.

"Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

Okay seriously, this guy. Who the fuck does he think he is?! Percy was also seething with rage. But before he or I could do anything, Sally already made her move.

"I was on my way. We were talking about the trip."

Gabe frowned a bit. "You were serious about that?"

"Yes, and don't worry, I'll have a seven-layer dip of guacamole and sour cream that'll last you the entire weekend," Damn, Sally knows how to bribe.

Gabe seemed to have softened a bit. "so this trip… it'll come out of all your clothes budget. And you won't take the car anywhere except to the beach and back. And maybe if you hurry with the seven-layer dip and if the kid and the bastard over there apologizes for interrupting my game."

BASTARD?! Who's he calling a bastard?! If anyone is a bastard, it's him!

Though before I did anything, Sally gave me a look and I sighed.

"We're sorry for interrupting your game, please go back to it," I mumbled while I put my head down. I also made Percy put his down with my hand. He didn't struggle, thankfully.

Gabe eyes narrowed and then turned around. "Tch, whatever." He left, finally.

Sally sighed, also gratefully. "Thank you, you two. Percy, when we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about… whatever you've forgotten to tell us, okay? I'll just go make the dip."

I nodded "And I'll take care of packing. Percy, go pick out your clothes for the trip, I'll put it in the luggage."

Finally, after done packing and putting the luggage into the car and Sally finishing the stupid dip, we were ready to leave. Gabe had stopped playing his little poker game just to give Percy a warning.

"Not a single scratch on this car, boy. Or else you'll regret it."

I rolled my eyes as I got onto the driver's seat while Sally rode shotgun. Percy then sat in the middle of the back. As soon as we buckled up, we were on our way.

* * *

The ride was a bit longer than usual, probably 5 hours instead of 2-3. By the time we got to the cabin at Montauk, it was sunset.

After we cleaned up the cabin and put our luggage down, we headed onto the beach and made a campfire. We ate some blue food like the candy Sally brought and corn chips. And uh, a bit of purple food.

Later, we cooked some marshmallows and hot dogs while I brought out a guitar I had brought with us and played a song. This song was kind of special to me. It reminded me of a fellow Umbra Witch who I called my sister 600 years ago. One who had fallen in love with a Lumen Sage.

Ah, I'm kinda getting a bit sidetracked. Anyways, this song, my sister sung it to me and her child. She called it **Fly Me to the Moon**.

**(Insert: "Fly Me to the Moon" Guitar Cover by James Bartolomew)**

**(AN: The video didn't have singing, so just pretend there is.)**

**"Fly me to the moon,**

**and let me play among the stars.**

**Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.**

**In other words, hold my hand.**

**In other words, darling kiss me.**

**Feel my heart with song,**

**and let me sing for ever more.**

**You are all I long for,**

**All I worship and adore.**

**In other words, please be true.**

**In other words, I love you.**

**(End song)**

I know it may seem a bit sappy, but it's my only memory of the one person I called family back then. But now, I have a new family.

A few minutes later, we were telling stories, or well mostly Sally telling about her childhood and all the stories she wants to write. Percy then asked about his father, which he has asked before, but never got tired of hearing. Sally always answers the same thing, with her eyes getting all misty.

"He was kind," she started, "Tall, handsome, and powerful, but also gentle. You have his black hair and his green eyes. Sometimes, I wish he could see you."

"H-How old was I? When he left?" Percy asked.

"He was only with me for one summer at this beach. Then he had to leave," Sally said as she watched the embers of the fire dance in the moonlight, "He expected a baby, but he never saw you since he left before you were born."

I sighed. If only he knew that Gods can't really visit their children. Though I can't really relate to that.

"Why'd you have to marry Gabe? Why couldn't you have married Uncle Sam?" Okay that question kinda caught me off guard.

"Uh, well, Percy, it's just that we see each other as siblings. Your mom is like a little sister to me," I tried to explain. It was the truth, Sally was like the little sister I never had.

Percy was a bit silent for a bit until he asked another question. "Are you guys gonna send me away to another boarding school?"

Sally and I gave each other a look. "We don't know. We think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around."

"Percy!" I said, horrified. Sally looked like she was on the verge of tears. "It's not because we don't want you around. It's just for your own good, that we have to send you away."

"Because I'm not normal," he said.

"That's not a bad thing, Percy. But it's for your own good. We thought you could at least be safe."

"Safe from what?"

I bit my lip as I remembered a few monster appearances like the cyclops that attacked him and Sally when he was a baby.

"We tried our best to keep you safe as best as we could," Sally said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "They said it was a mistake. But there's only one option left. The place-"

"The place your father wanted to send you," I took over, "It's not a school, but a summer camp. It's the only place that could keep you safe now. Your mom didn't want to have to send you there, 'cause it means she'll have to say goodbye for good."

"Wait, but it's just a summer camp. Why would it be goodbye for good?" Percy asked, not liking what was being said.

I looked away, not wanting to take this conversation further. "...Let's just go inside the cabin now. It's getting late, we should sleep." Percy tried to protest but I gave him one look and he shut his mouth. Quietly, we all headed inside the cabin.

* * *

This vacation took a turn straight towards disaster. Probably even worse when midnight came.

It was sometime after Percy had fallen asleep. I stayed up until he had fallen asleep so that I could leave. Why? Well it's so I could hunt some angels, so I didn't have to do it while we were having fun.

I had gotten out of the cabin, only to get caught in a hurricane that came outta nowhere. It was so windy, I didn't risk flying. Plus thunder made an appearance, which made it worse.

After I was about a mile away, I saw a figure in the distance. It was running towards me and so I got my guns out. But as the figure got closer, I realized it was a satyr. And not just any satyr.

"Grover?!"

Said satyr eyes widened. "Sam?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a vacation. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find a demigod named Perseus Jackson-"

"Wait a minute, Percy?! What happened?"

"No time, there's a monster coming. It's Pasiphae's son!"

"...Ah shit!"

We quickly ran over to the cabin and I yanked the door open, which broke off and when flying away. Inside, Sally and Percy were standing there, the latter's eyes widened when he saw the door fly off.

"Percy!" Grover shouted in relief, "I was searching all night! What were you thinking about running off!"

"Percy, what happened at school? What didn't you tell us?" Sally asked, shouting over the rain.

Percy just froze there, still processing what's happening.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover was about to say something else but I cut him off.

"Language Grover!" I yelled, "Sally, we have to go now! There's something coming!"

Sally immediately grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him to the car while I got to the driver's seat and quickly turned on the engine. As soon as we were all seated, I sped off as fast as I could to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**AN: Woo, that was the first chapter. I was thinking of putting a bit more but nahhhhhhh. Also, no fight scene sadly. So I hope you guys liked the chapter and the song I had put up in the story. I loved the soundtrack in both Bayonetta games, so you'll probably see them in future chapters.**

**Now, PurplSky hadn't put a mini story for some reason, so I'm taking this chance to post a chapter without her weird story.**

**Now then, sayonara!**


	3. Great, a Car Chase

**AN: AHHH, I'm sorry this took way longer than expected. I was trying to get this finished but I'm not good at writing, and I don't know how to write stuff sometimes. So hope this was worth the wait. If not, I'm sorry**

**Chapter 2**

Lemme just say that, I forgot the keys in the cabin. I don't know how! We just ran to the car and dove in. When the others found out, they were freaking out, or well, mostly Sally and Grover. Percy was just being confused.

"What do we do?! The monster is gonna catch us if we get out for the keys!" Grover wailed. He was trembling a lot, the hair on his goat legs straightening up.

"Don't worry, I got a solution to this," I said.

"What are you gonna do, stick your finger in the keyhole?" Percy asked, sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," I raised my middle finger at him, earning a slap from Sally on the head, and stuck my finger in the ignition. I twisted it, using my magic to turn it on. The engine roared to life, which made Percy stare at me in confusion.

"W-wha? How did you do that?" Percy asked. Oh yeah, I never told him I was a witch. So of course he would be confused. And he's the only one that doesn't know. I told Sally when we met and Grover… saw me use magic before so it wasn't a big deal. Or well, a big deal for Percy.

"Uh, we can answer your questions later. Right now, Mr. Samael, can you please drive now!" Grover bleated. I stomped on the gas pedal and we sped off quickly onto the highway.

We drove through the road, while the wind blew against the Camaro and the rain kept pouring onto the top. It was pretty dark, the sky lighting up a bit with thunder. Mr. Thunder Head and Ol' Salt Brain must be having a fit right now or something.

Besides the lightning, the car was pretty quiet, until Percy started asking questions about what the hell is happening.

"So you two know Grover?" He had asked.

"Well, I never met your mom, but I met Mr. Samael a few years ago. They knew I was watching you," Grover explained as he kept watching the side mirror, watching for whatever is following us.

"Watching me?"

"Basically making sure you're okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend. I am your friend."

"Uh… what are you exactly?"

"Not important!"

"Not important? You mean my best friend, who has donkey legs-"

"Goat, Percy, not a donkey!" I shouted.

"Wha-?"

"Goat! I'm a goat waist down!

"But you said it's not important!"

"Bla-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you if they heard you say that insult!"

"It's true, I've seen some young campers get trampled for calling a satyr a donkey," I confirmed. I shuddered a bit, satyrs can get really angry when they can be.

"Wait a minute, satyrs? As in Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand and Mrs. Dodds a myth, Percy?"

Before Percy could answer, I interrupted with a few questions. "Wait, old ladies? Mrs. Dodds? Grover, who are these guys?"

"Um, basically the ladies are the Fates and Mrs. Dodds was a Fury," After hearing this, I sped even faster. The Fates?! Out of all things, Percy just had to see the Fates!

Stop it Samael. Don't worry about it now. Just continue driving. "Uh alright then. Anyways Percy, there's a reason why we didn't tell you about these monsters. If you knew, then the monsters would be able to track you down and kill you."

Okay, maybe I should've not said it so bluntly, but I was kind of in a hurry to the camp. I still don't know who's following us, but I'm guessing it's something really bad.

Percy, being confused as ever, just kept questioning things, though it kind of came off a bit like gibberish. "Wait, wha, kill, huh? What do you mean?!"

"Look, Percy there's too much to explain. We have to get you to safety," Sally said, holding her hands tightly, probably trying to pray to Poseidon.

"Safety from what?"

"Uh nothing much. Just the Lord of the Underworld and his bloodthirsty minions," Grover said bluntly.

"Grover!" Sally shouted. Ah shit, Hades is after him too? Well this just shifted from bad to worse, a 5 to 10 on a scale of 0 to 10, the pot becoming too hot and could probably explode at any second.

We passed a sign that says 'PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES,' which told me we were near. I sighed in relief.

"Uh, I still don't know where we're going," said Percy.

"Remember when we talked about that summer camp that your dad wanted to send you to?" I asked. He nodded, "Well that's where we're going to."

"The place where mom doesn't want me to go."

"Percy," Sally started, "please, this is hard enough, so please try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn?"

"Percy, those weren't just some old ladies. Those were the Fates. When you see them cut a piece of yarn in front of you, it means you will die," I explained. This kid is being really stupid right now.

"Wait, you said 'you,'" Shit, uh…

"He meant as in someone!" Grover tried to say, but Percy was really fixed on that 'you' part.

"He meant 'you,' as in me."

"He meant 'you,' as in 'someone.' Not you, you."

"BOYS!" Sally shouted. She didn't really like how the conversation was going. It made her scared how Percy might die soon.

As we kept driving, I saw the sky light up again. Except this time, it wasn't thunder. Instead, there was a large symbol for the Hierarchy of Laguna, which is basically another name for the Angels of Paradiso. The symbol was outlined with Enochian text thats says, "Heaven's radiance outshines all."

A huge being then appeared through the symbol, which, if you haven't realized yet, is a portal for Angels to go through. The being that came out of the portal was, to my horror, a **Beloved**. Actually scratch that, there's two more.

All I could say right now was, "Shit."

Now usually, Beloved are not that much of a problem. They're just big and wield giant axes. That is, if they're alone. Two of them, makes things a bit difficult. Now three? That's worse. Especially when you're driving a car with two kids and a lady.

"Sally," I started. She looked at me, "Take the wheel. We got more company." I then kicked the Camaro's door down and it landed on the road, left behind forever. I waited until Sally got her hands on the wheel and then I jumped out.

"Uncle Sam!" I heard Percy shout.

Now usually people might die when they jump out of a moving car. Well not me. Before I hit the road, I summoned Madama Muerte's wings. Yeah, she got her own pair of wings, which I could summon anytime. They were basically owl wings if you need a visual.

I flew up and headed towards the direction the Beloved were spawned. I ripped off the shirt I was wearing, letting my Umbran Uniform to form around my body. Lightning continued to flash through the sky as I flew.

Maybe I should explain more about the **Hierarchy of Laguna**. It's basically some kind of government thing, angels sorted out in different classes/ranks. They were all ranked from Third Sphere, the lowest, to First Sphere, the highest sphere. All three spheres are lead by the Cardinal Virtues, the strongest of them all besides **Jubileus, the Creator**, but that's another story for another time.

The citizens of Inferno, however, are the opposite and have no government or whatever kind of shit and it's total chaos. The demons just roam everywhere, fighting each other all the time. The one that rules them all is the strongest of them all, **Queen Sheba**.

Lemme just say that, I had sorted out the demons into two sections: the lesser demons, like Hideous and Furies, and then the greater demons, like Scolopendra and Malphas.

Now then, back to the fight with the Beloved.

Let's just say, the fight was easier than I anticipated. I never fought three Beloved, at once before, usually one or two. I thought three would be hard to beat, but instead, whenever I dodge their attacks, they would hit another Beloved instead.

As I dodged, I activated Witch Time, which is a type of magic that allows me to slow down time, or for my enemies, I go faster than them. It's really helpful, as I can swiftfully punch the Beloved a lot.

I kept hitting one Beloved that had gotten dizzy from all the fighting. Talk about a lightweight… Wrong word. Anyways, while he was still down, I summoned Madama Muerte's arms and did a Climax Attack, the finishing move.

**(Play: "Bayonetta, Let's Hit the Climax")**

"**Pdee Barma**!" I yelled out in Enochian. My scarf disappeared into a red portal, along with my shirt. The hair from the clothes formed the giant arms. I punched Beloved #1 rapidly with the arms, causing it's marble-like body to crumble, causing it's organs and flesh to appear. Then for the finishing move, I summoned Madama Muerte's full body. She raised her arms, both her hands above her skeleton head, and the. brought it down onto the Beloved, causing it to explode on contact. It's body parts and blood flew everywhere, except me, and onto the other two Beloved, who starts backing away slowly.

"Oh? Are you two scared? Well time to be terrified, boys!" I yelled, thunder striking somewhere behind me. Thanks for the dramatic effect, Thunder Head!

"**Arzule**!" I yelled again. This time, the being from the demon portal was **Gomorrah**, a giant dragon-like demon that has a large appetite. It's known as the **Devourer of the Divine.**

It opened it jaw wide and then chomped on one Beloved, the other one running away, being a big baby that it is. Gomorrah then started chewing ferociously on its prey. The Beloved in its mouth struggled to get free, but soon, the demon bit hard one last time, crushing the Beloved into pieces. That's two angels down. One more to go.

"**Argedco**!" I shouted one last time. This time, **Labolas, Destroyer of Fates**, jumped out of the portal and lunged at the last Beloved. The saber-tooth-like demon pinned the giant baby to bite its face. The Beloved tried to get away but Labalos was able to tear the upper half of the Beloved's body from the rest. It then swallowed the body, then proceeded to eat the legs. Must be really hungry.

As soon as it finished and disappeared, I proceeded to summon Madama Muerte's wings and flew off to the entrance to Camp Half-Blood.

When I got to the entrance, I just saw a huge figure explode into dust. Huh, I wonder who slayed that mons-

Wait a minute, Percy?!

He had scratches and bruises and was breathing very hard. He looked like he was about to drop. A few feet from him on the floor was Grover, who knocked out and kept muttering "food."

"Percy!" I ran over to him before he hit the ground. He must be really exhausted.

"Uncle… Sam?" Percy breathes out.

"Yeah, it's me, buddy," I said, "Where's your mom?"

"Giant cow man… got her…" Was all I got from him. So the Minotaur killed Sally…

Damnit.

Percy and I got Grover and had his arms around our necks. We dragged him all the way to the Big House, where I saw Chiron and a familiar blonde. At that point, Percy gave out and fainted from exhaustion.

"Chiron. Annabeth," I nodded at the two in front of us.

"Is this him?" Annabeth asked.

"Patience Annabeth, let's get these two to the infirmary," Chiron said. With that, I dragged the two unconscious boys to the infirmary.

**AN: So how was that? I think it might be shorter than the other two chapters.**

**I'm not good at fight scenes, but I hope it's good enough.**

**ALSO, if you want to see some art on Samael, go to my instagram. My account is rad_dish_**

**Anyways, again sorry for the long wait. Hope to see you at the next chapter.**


	4. Camp Camp Camp!

**Chapter 3**

It's been three days since Percy had gotten to Camp Half-Blood, and he's still unconscious. Grover woke up after one day and he told me that he didn't remember anything. So now, I don't know what happened to Sally, besides the fact the Minotaur got her.

Anyways, I had put Percy on one of the infirmary beds in the Big House. I then started force feeding him sone ambrosia and then when he had enough, I put a healing lollipop right into his mouth and left it there. Now, he just needs some rest and he'll be a-okay.

In the first day Percy was out, I decided to hang around the camp and interact with the campers there. Okay, maybe not the campers first. There's still Mr. D dude. I guess you would know him as Dionysus, the god of wine.

"Hey D, Chiron!" I yelled out when I sat in a chair next to Chiron and Mr. D. D was a chubby, plump dude in a hawaiian shirt, but don't let that fool you. He is very powerful, since he's, well, a god. They were about to play a round of pinochle, with Chiron setting up the game.

"Well, if it ain't the witch brat. Well, thanks for bringing in another brat for me to take care of," he sarcastically said.

"Heh, you're welcome," I smiled, not even a tad bit sorry.

"Hmph, so are you going to join us in a game of pinochle?" he raised an eyebrow, "Or are you going to ask for a bottle a wine again?"

"You know it. The usual please," I pulled out a couple of drachmas I had in store and gave it to Mr. D., who in return made a bottle of Pinot Noir out of thin air, "Thanks for your service, D." I took a swig of the wine and left the room while raising a hand. All I got in return was a grunt.

Now Mr. D has a restriction since he's grounded. He's not allowed to drink wine. But that restriction doesn't affect me, so I can get all the wine I could get as long as I pay the god drachmas.

I stepped out of the Big House and saw a familiar blonde. "Yo Annabeth!" I waved. She was sitting on the stairs of the Big House, reading a book in Ancient Greek, since y'know, demigods have dyslexia and can't read English. Our brains are hardwired to read Ancient Greece so yeah.

"Oh, hi Uncle Sam," Annabeth replied, looking up from her book. Ah yeah, lots of campers call me Uncle Sam, since I'm basically an uncle to everyone.

"What, no how's your day? What have you done over the year?" I said as I sat next to her. This girl really needs to try and interact more.

"Oh, sorry Uncle Sam. I was just reading a book, which I'm going to continue," she said as she went back to looking at her book.

"Sooo, we're not going to talk about your little crush on Luke? All right. Bye," I summoned my wings and flew away and smirked when I heard Annabeth sputtered out words. Hehe.

Next off, I flew over to the Camp Forge, where I saw some Hephaestus campers making new weapons. One of them, Charles Beckendorf, the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, was forging one sword. Next to him, were a bunch of other swords, all made perfectly.

"Woah, that's a lot of swords, Beck," I said as I took one, looking at how finely made it was. "You should probably take a break, maybe. With all these swords, you must be working really hard, eh?"

Beckendorf smiled a bit. "Well, when you're a child of Hephaestus, making swords are easy. So no break for me."

"Well, here are some water bottles in case any of you get a bit thirsty," I said as I pulled out a water cooler from Inferno. I don't think I mentioned this, but I'm able to store stuff in Inferno. It's where I keep a lot of my stuff, including my weapons. And if any demons try to get a hold of them for no reason, Madama Muerte would just destroy them. Good security.

I left as a few Hephaestus campers got some water bottles. Next up was the arena, where I saw some campers were training. They were sparring each other, clanging their swords against one another. I eyed one of them, a blonde dude with a scar over his eye. He was fending off two Ares kids. No wait, he was able to disarm them. I landed inside the arena and got everyone's attention.

"Hm, I see you all are getting better at handling a sword. That's good, that's good, but maybe some of you could work on your forms," I advised as I rubbed my chin. One Ares kid, probably a newbie camper, walked up to me, trying to look intimidating.

"Who the hell are you, trying to tell us what we're doing wrong," he snarled. Some of the older campers, like scar eye and the head of the Ares cabin, Clarisse la Rue, lwere about to pull him away, but I raised my hand. Time to have a lesson.

"Alright kid, you wanna know who I am? Well then, fight me," I pulled out a celestial bronze sword from Inferno and got ready to fight. The boy charged, his sword pointed at me. I sighed and parried the attack.

'Amateur,' I sighed mentally, 'eh, might as well go easy.' The kid tried to strike again, but I parried that hit. He kept trying to land a blow, but I kept blocking the blows. I yawned into the hand that didn't have the sword, which irritated the Ares kid.

"Hey, take me seriously!" He yelled, attacking more and harder. But still, his efforts were meaningless.

"Well, this is getting boring," After one parry, I hit it the sword so hard, it flew out of the kid's hand. It skidded across the arena, near the scar boy. Then, there was silence.

After a few moments I spoke. "You did good, but your attacks are pretty predictable. I suggest that you learn some new moves." I walked off, passing the boy, who's eyes were big as saucers.

A few more moments passed, and everyone went back to training. I walked out of the arena, off to the sidelines to watch the campers train. They're good, but could be better. Like, one Hermes kid has bad form. His stance isn't wide and he's standing upright. Then there's a child of Nemesis that's facing a child of Nike. The Nemesis kid was always losing eye contact with his opponent, which is pretty bad. If you don't look at your opponent, you won't be able to see them attack.

I continued to observe the camper fight, making a mental note to teach the lesson once Percy is up and going. While that was happening, scar boy had walked next to me.

"They really need a good lesson," I commented as a Hecate kid named Alabaster Torrington gets pushed onto his back by Clarrise, "Mind if I teach a class when Percy is awake, eh Luke?

Scar boy, Luke Castellan, nodded. "We could always use an expert to teach a class. It is rare for you to teach a class, since the last time you did, it almost went out of hand." Yeah, last time was a disaster. I wanted to see the demigods try guns, and so I had brought some guns from Rodin for them to practice with. Well, it was a mess. Some Ares kid had accidently shot another camper and then everyone started freaking out. No one knew how to remove a bullet, besides me and Chiron. I mean, I could, but everyone was running around, leaving me to calm them down. It wasn't until D came over to shut the campers up. After they calmed down, we had rushed the wounded camper to the infirmary. Luckily, he didn't die and the bullet didn't hit any vital organs.

"Don't worry, no guns anymore."

"Hm."

Soon, we heard a conch shell, signaling campers to head to the picnic tables for dinner. I sat at the Dionysus table, where D and his two children were. Nobody knew who was my parent, but I was claimed a long time ago, so there's no way people could know who my parent is. Now, normally, if people didn't know who your parent is, they'd put you in the Hermes table, since Hermes is the god of travelers, along with many things, he'd allow anyone in his cabin and table. But me, I was friends with a lot of gods, including D. Well, more like a tolerable demigod in my case with him. So yeah, I get to sit anywhere, except a select few, like Zeus, Hera, etc. Some gods don't like me.

Also I'd like to add that campers would try and guess who my parent is, but so far, they haven't got it.

As we ate, which were burgers today, I conversed with D's sons, Castor and Pollux. The two of them were polite kids, unlike Mr. D, who is really disrespectful most of the time. They kind of inherited his plump-ness and and has blonde hair and violet eyes.

We talked about random things, like food, places, animals, you get the idea. Anything to pass the time, until it was time for the campfire sing-along. Usually, the Apollo kids would lead every song, but sometimes, I like to play my songs. But tonight I don't really feel like it, unless someone would ask me to do it. Oh well, time to snack on some smores.

Few minutes later…

Well, the campfire sing-along was doing good. Apollo kids usually have good voices, but damn. Lee Fletcher can hit those notes. You could say I was impressed. So since the songs were good, I enjoyed eating my smores. Delicious shit, I tell ya. can't wait to see Percy's face when he tries it.

Soon Lee finished his last song. "Well then, I think it's time for one last song. Uncle Sam, would you like to do the honors?"

I stopped chewing when I saw everyone's eyes on me. Oh, so they want a show eh? Well, I'll give them a show. I got my guitar out and waited for everyone to settle a bit. And once I was sure they're settled, I played.

**(Insert: "Everything Stays," Adventure Time)**

**Let's go in the garden**

**You'll find something waiting**

**Right there where you left it lying upside down**

**When you finally find it**

**You'll see how it's faded**

**The underside is lighter when you turn it around**

**Everything stays right where you left it**

**Everything stays**

**But it still changes**

**Ever so slightly, daily and nightly**

**In little ways, when everything stays**

**Go down to the ocean**

**The crystal tide is rising**

**The waters' gotten higher as the shore washes out**

**Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazin'**

**The moon controls the tide, it can cause you to drown**

**Everything stays right where you left it**

**Everything stays**

**But it still changes**

**Ever so slightly, daily and nightly**

**In little ways, when everything stays**

As I finished, there was a silence. And then an applause. Ah, I love applauses, makes me feel good.

And so that wraps up the whole day. I hoped when Percy wakes up, he'll love it. Though, knowing him, he'll just worry about Sally all the time, maybe even try to find out if he could save her.

I never knew how right I was.

**AN: AHHHHHH I FINISHED. Okay but anyways, I think I'll just post like once a month, unless I'm able to make another chapter right away.**

**But anyways, hope y'all like the chapter pbbt. And don't forget to check rad_dish_ on Instagram for some artwork.**


End file.
